Caught
by Padmelove
Summary: For Guest Rex and Cody have a secret relationship and are caught.


Caught

For Guest

I don't own any of these characters, but I really wish I did.

The last thing Anakin remembered was a bright, hot heat as the bay doors closed. The first thing he saw however was Rex's foot in front of the tent. He carefully sat up mindful of his injury's, and peered out the tent he was put in. Rex was napping against the side of the tent, or so he thought till he heard him talking. "Yeah I get what you mean Cookie. As long as you keep calling me Muffin I get to call you Cookie. What ever, love you too, bye," Anakin heard Rex saying into his mic. Who was he talking too? And when did Rex find a girl? That content look on his face said it all, Rex was in love and Anakin was going to find out who.

"Then he said I love you," Anakin whispered to Bly, Aayla, and Ahsoka inside the tent where he was recovering in the village. They had shocked expressions on their faces not able to believe Rex of all people said I love you. "I mean are you sure Sir, I mean Rex is pretty awkward around girls," Bly pointed out. "Well..." Ahsoka started. "What, say it," Anakin asked her. " I mean maybe he likes guys, not girls...right?"Ahsoka finished. They all shook their heads in agreement. So his Captain liked guys, well okay that's fine. What if it's someone else from the Torrent Company? He spent a lot of time with Fives, and Jesse, and Kix, and well everyone. It could be Appo they do argue a lot, but probably not. Was it a clone? Maybe it was a civilian, or it could be a Jedi. But who? Not his Master; Obi-Wan had eyes for Duchess Satine. He doesn't really spend time just hanging out with many other Jedi.

"Any ideas anyone?" Anakin asked.

"Nope", "Nada", "Not a clue Sir". "Well I say we spread the word to keep an eye out because now I really want to know who's calling Rex Muffin," Ahsoka declared.

"It's settled then Sir's the hunt is afoot" Bly finished.

They got off that planet, and Anakin much to his disappointment didn't catch anymore conversations between his Captain and his secret lover. And he knew a little thing about secret relationships. Its been three weeks since then, and Rex has been his usual sassy self minus the breathless voice of someone madly in love. "Rex hey the Council said we gotta assist the 212th and 41st Elite Corps." A smile graced Rex's features when he heard of the assist. Well the mystery man was a part of Obi-wan or Luminara Unduli's men. Probably the 212th after all they spent more time with them.

Hey Rex I uhh don't mean to sound you know,but uhh do you like ya know guys," Anakin awkwardly asked. Rex's face flushed when Anakin asked him if he liked guys, Rex also looked down while he toed at his one foot. He nodded his head slowly. "Hey it's okay I just wanted to know. I'm 100 percent okay with it and if anyone gives you any trouble about it I'll take care of them," Anakin reassured his Captain. "Thanks Sir, it means a lot." Rex whispered.

"Ankain are you harassing your Captain again?" Obi-wan fake chided his ex-padawan. Rex just blushed harder especially when Commander Cody raised an eyebrow at him. Could it be Cody, Rex loved?

"Yup you know me, just can't resist picking on him!" Anakin laughed out. in the background Gree was just smiling at them. "Well Sirs i think we should talk about bringing down the droid factory," Cody calmly suggested. "Still got that rule book shoved down your throat hmm Cody?" Rex joked. Cody just laughed with him. "

The attack went fairly well. The Torrent Company went in first shooting down the main group of clankers, clearing the place out pretty good. While they had the droids busy the 212th headed into the building. "Commander get the second floor, I'll get the basement, we meet in the first floor." Obi-Wan instructed Cody. "I'll set the explosives as I go Sir," Cody responded into the comm.

Cody knew something was up when he and Obi-Wan met up with the 501st. Rex never blushed like that in front of people not unless Cody was whispering dirty things in his ear. He'd have to ask Rex what Anakin did to get that reaction out of him. Maybe he figured them out. For Rex's sake he hoped not; Rex did not do well with to much attention on him. Despite his rough exterior Rex was sweet, and shy on the inside. It surprised Cody at first that Rex was so shy, he knew Rex was sweet, and adorable, but shy? Cody never would have guessed. "Sir second floor is set," Cody said into the comm to the General. "All set down here as well," obi-Wan responded into the comm, blaster fire sounding off in the distance.

Rex was practically back to back with General Skywalker as they fought. "Sir 6 o'clock," Rex called out nailing to kriffing clankers in the head. He practically had to dunk as Anakin threw a droid. "So Captain how long you been seeing someone?" Anakin questioned over the roar of battle. "Sir with all do respect do we have to have this conversation right now?" "Yes Rex, yes we do." Anakin responded.

Obi-Wan, Cody and their men joined them as the Factory began to crumble under the explosives. "We won Rex!" Anakin shouted, but when he turned around he saw Rex on the ground a blaster mark on his chest.

Will be adding more chapters. As always requests are welcome! Thanks for reading, and feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
